


Stand by me, just this time

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank nunca quiso tener esperanza, pero entonces Charles llegó, todo ojos azules y sonrisa amable, y el mundo cambióo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by me, just this time

∞ **Titulo** : Stand by me, just this time.

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC

∞ **Personaje:** Hank McCoy “Bestia”

∞ **N/A** X-Men no me pertenece, todo es de MARVEL y su dios personal Stan Lee. Yo solo hago esto como un hobby. Este Fic participa en el reto de “X-Men, elige tu mutante favorito.” Del foro de Groovy mutations.

∞ **Resumen:** Hank nunca quiso tener esperanza, pero entonces Charles llegó, todo ojos azules y sonrisa amable, y el mundo cambió.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Stand by me, just this time.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tú perteneces a una generación ~~donde~~ en la que todo podía haber tenido un final distinto. Fuiste parte  de la creación, casi inesperada, de un grupo que luchó una guerra más grande que la ~~de~~ que obtener un pedazo de tierra, para ampliar un territorio, exigía.

Nunca quisiste dejarte llevar por la esperanza, tenías la lección aprendida de no tener grandes expectativas. Las cosas jamás han sido sencillas, malas relaciones en Illinois, esa ciudad natal y chica que era el mal recuerdo por excelencia, la escuela, solo fueron ~~malas~~ experiencias negativas, con el desarrollo de una mutación escondida en tus zapatos, y con apodos que si bien eran solo palabras, te obligaban a encerrarte dentro del armario en casa: las voces se deslizaban siempre lentas por tus oídos y se quedaban ahí, instaladas dentro de tu cerebro. Un disco de una sola canción en modo de repetición.

Sabías que no eras normal, no por tu fuerza sobrehumana, tampoco porque las heridas que te hacían los bravucones de la escuela fueran meros recuerdos al pasar una horas; no fue la velocidad en la clase de deportes, tampoco los reflejos aumentados, la resistencia física, y mucho menos el coeficiente intelectual que te categorizaba como un genio.

Fue el simple y llano hecho de no encajar, como la pieza perdida de un rompecabezas que nadie conseguía armar. Tu familia, siempre pequeñita, ignoraba todas tus habilidades, asentían ante las felicitaciones de tu inteligencia y sonreían de manera forzada cuando se les recalcaba lo bueno que eras, tan obediente, tan educado, el hijo modelo.

Cuando tuviste edad suficiente, algunos dólares con caras iluminadas por pirámides en verde y mucha valentía enmascarada de cansancio, te fuiste, tan lejos, tan rápido, tan silencioso. Huiste de una prisión sin barrotes. Nunca has vuelto a saber si tu madre aún cocina el pie de manzana todos los domingos de actos religiosos o si tu padre continuó trabajando para la planta nuclear que te dio todo lo que eres y más.

Y sobreviviste, en un cuarto de no más de 16 metros cuadrados, con una comida al día y tras unas gafas con demasiado aumento. Nunca fuiste atractivo, con tu cabello castaño algo grasoso y tu cuerpo de contextura desgarbada. Como si fuese necesario que tu figura escondiera toda esa capacidad que nadie estaría dispuesto a aceptar sin miedo.

Solo tenías 17 la primera vez que lo intentaste, tratar de confiar en alguien que no fueras tú mismo. Ella, con su falda de lana y los libros contra su pecho, te sonreía, tímida, de pecas en las mejillas y mirada brillante. Y te enamoraste, escondido tras las cortinas de una habitación con olor a madera y polillas, siempre viendo a través de un vidrio, como una protección extra al daño adquirido.

Pronto supiste que las casualidades no existen, tocó a tu puerta, y tú abriste, tan nervioso y expectante que cuando la placa de la C.I.A se puso a solo centímetros de tu rostro solo reíste con amargura. Ella era una relcutante mandada exclusivamente a buscarte.

Porque eres un genio, y el país te necesitaba.

Y corriste tras su cabello pelirrojo y su perfume de aroma artificial. Deseaste internamente y no por primera vez ser un humano normal. La mutación genética nunca te ha brindado un hogar.

Cuando fuiste consciente de que ahora le pertenecías a una agencia gubernamental, que pedía hacer uso de tus dotes, supiste que ellos no lo sabían, que eras solo un nombre de una lista clasificada de individuos con un cerebro con potencial, y una esperanza para crear nuevas armas para tener un respaldo ante cualquier amenaza.

No aclaraste más detalles, no brindaste información extra. Te vestiste de bata blanca y corbata. Comenzaste a trabajar tan diligentemente que pronto se te brindó tu propio espacio para la creación. Y saturaste tu cabeza de ecuaciones y física cuántica. Te refugiaste en paredes metálicas y olvidaste lo que eras. Una alteración hereditaria dentro de un mundo no preparado para ella.

Pero entonces él apareció, con sus ojos azules tal cielo de abril y su gesto amable. Te descubrió, te orilló a mostraste por primera vez ante un público que no se burlaría de tus pies ni de la manera en la que colgabas boca bajo de un avión de más de dos millones. Y rió, encantado, embelesado. Lleno de todo lo que a ti te hacía falta y que tanto envidiabas y querías  conocer.

Charles Xavier llegó un verano de 1962, con habilidades telepáticas y una visión por cambiar al mundo que era contagiosa, quisiste tener fe en él.

Y todo se transformó, se llenó de más color, te rodeaste de personas que tenían una cualidad propia, ayudaste a buscarlos, a traerlos y formar parte de una familia curiosa y numerosa. Te enamoraste lento y sin pretensiones de una vida con sabor a algodón de azúcar y globos con helio flotando alrededor. Tu guardia bajó, y fuiste por vez primera tú y solamente tú, con pies grandes, planes estratégicos y armamento para el equipo con tintes de hermanos al cual pertenecías.

Compartiste la idea de Charles, para que todas las personas pudieran ver la grandeza de la naturaleza humana. No tenías un argumento lo suficientemente denso que el profesor de la universidad no revocara con palabras suaves y gestos paternos.

Y fuiste feliz, con Erik con su manera directa de hablar, con Raven y sus manos cálidas, con Alex y su ácido sentido del humor, con Sean y su estruendosa risa, con Ángel y sus bromas de doble sentido, con Armando y su inconsciencia por siempre cuidarlos.

Pero todo se acabo rápido, con explosiones de armas, rayos láser y un lunático con aires de grandeza. Ser una mutación genética no conllevaba ser bueno, ser un medio para el cambio positivo. A veces tener poder también va lindado al deseo de someter.

Shaw era y siempre será la personificación cliché de un villano que destruye todo a su paso.

Y quisiste salvarlo imposibleantes de lo inevitable, luchaste contra tus creencias pacifistas, en una isla olvidada por Dios, con un Erik al punto del colapso mental y un Charles sin más moviente en las piernas.

Todo acabó. Los sueños, las historias, la familia.

La escuela, con un co-fundador creando una hermandad y el otro afrontando el dolor de perder a su mejor amigo y a su hermana, no era la mejor forma de comenzar  a mostrarles a todos esos niños que como tú se ocultaban en los armarios, asustados de sí mismos, que su vida tenía un futuro bueno, que no eran condenados, ni una deficiencia del ecosistema.

Fue por eso que tras tu práctica con un suero que se suponía que retractaría la mutación, y de cuya ineficacia tú mismo eras la prueba física ~~que tú eras el error físico de la equivocación~~ , modificaste completamente la fórmula. Tardaste más de cinco años en lograrlo. Nada se detuvo, todo siguió girando, pronto una nueva guerra llegó hasta tocar a tu puerta.

Y te quedaste solo, en una mansión llena de recuerdos que fue abandonada antes de alcanzar  su esplendor. El ejército reclutó a los pocos habitantes que aún permanecían en ella. Charles comenzó a oler a alcohol y sal a medida que las habitaciones se vaciaban. Tú administrabas el nuevo suero que le otorgaba movilidad a sus piernas, fue lo único que pudiste hacer por un hombre que te pareció pequeño y frágil.

La sombra de quien tú habías conocido y te había dado tanto.

Alex fue el último en irse, no lo despediste. Demasiado furioso como para no terminar en una pelea que el rubio hubiera perdido, no por falta de fuerza sino por haberse rendido: trataría de redimir el dejarte, el dejarlos, con su pasividad a la hora de ser golpeado. Lo odiaste, a él, a la mansión, al mundo y sus problemas.

Subes las escaleras, te sabes la rutina que Charles adopta cuando alguien más se marcha. Los rayos de sol tratan de colarse por las cortinas cerradas, el polvo se está acumulando, nadie ha cortado el pasto en semanas. La nevera se está vaciando. Y los salones con pupitres nuevos se pudren en la humedad.

Te quitas los lentes por un momento, tus nudillos chocan contra la madera de roble, nadie te contesta al otro lado. Revuelves tu cabello, y da una respiración profunda y entras.

Charles está ahí, sobre la cama, sus piernas encogidas y la botella de coñac resguardada en la curvatura que se forma con su espalda arqueada. Su cabello ha crecido, y no se ha rasurado desde hace semanas. La habitación tiene un olor rancio. Te acercas, con pasos cortos, él no abre los ojos, ves las lágrimas perderse por el costado izquierdo de su rostro, hay una mancha en la almohada.

Te sientas, solemne y silencioso, han pasado por eso más ocasiones de las que les gustaría en un muy corto tiempo. Notas la jeringa utilizada sobre la mesita de cristal, el hombre de azules ojos ha vuelto a aumentar la dosis del suero, ahí no está el mutante con habilidad telepática, solo el humano que camina por una casa vacía.

Te recuestas a su lado, poniéndote de costado, están frente a frente.

—¿Tú también vienes a decirme que te vas? —La voz ronca de Charles rompe el silencio autoimpuesto. Estás seguro de que ha gritado y reventado cosas, hay vidrios en el suelo y objetos que deberían estar en una estantería, suprimes el regaño por el berrinche que ha hecho otra vez contra su propia alcoba.

 

—No, no he venido a eso —y ves cómo los ojos se abren, hinchados, con las pequeñas arterias inyectando el iris. El ceño se le frunce—. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo de todas formas? —le dices, honesto. Él estira su mano hasta ti.

 

—Erik lo hizo.

La tabla de medida que utiliza para ti no es una sorpresa, Erik siempre ha sido el sol alrededor del cual orbitar, sin importar los años que pasen ni el daño que haya hecho. Siempre será el mejor amigo que no se pudo salvar, con sus ideas de superioridad radical y orgullo polaco.

—No soy Erik. —Él sonríe, asintiendo, y cierra los ojos de nuevo—. Yo nunca podría dejarte —confiesas, saturado por su aliento embriagado y su depresión subiendo a un nuevo nivel. Sus dedos se enroscan en tu cabello, en un gesto infantil que te hace hundir la cabeza en su cuello, sientes el temblor antes de que el sollozo se rompa.

Nunca has sido bueno para consolar, y no tienes el tacto que  en Charles parecía en otra época ser un don nato. Hundes más el rostro en esa curvatura de piel entre el cuello y el hombro, tú también quieres llorar, por ese futuro que no pudieron ver cuando la convicción de cambiar el mundo era el objetivo principal de todos. Quieres decir tantas cosas que se te atoran en la garganta. Charles te salvó de tu propia soledad. Quisieras ser capaz de poder hacerle sonreír de nuevo.

Pero eso no pasará, no ahora. Porque Charles está ahí y tú jamás te sentiste realmente como alguien necesario. La mano que se aferra a tu camiseta grita lo contrario. Y te quedas ahí, en una cama que no es tuya con una persona que será grande, casi legendaria, demasiado sobrepasado por las pérdidas.

Te quedas ahí, para formar parte de una generación que tuvo risas, llantos, aventuras y que fue una familia. Porque tú, Hank McCoy, serás la bestia guardiana del cambio que revolucionará la historia de un mundo que aún es joven para entender que la grandeza no siempre viene con vestidura de persona normal y corriente. A veces el pelaje azul también es un requisito para un final feliz. 

 


End file.
